Only Seventeen
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: New evil bestowed upon Earth. Mirai Trunks is our only hope, or is he? *disclaimer- Do not own any anime except characters I made up* :*:Chapter 3 and 4 up:*:
1. A Vision of Beauty

Only Seventeen  
  
Chapter 1: A Vision of Beauty  
  
He destroyed them not even a month ago. The cities were on their way to being rebuilt. He sat among the rubble and sighed. He watched the ground, not taking his eyes away from the same spot he's been watching. He sighed again and stood up. The sun had already set and the twinkle of the street lights were left. He flew to Satan City and landed on the dark, dank streets. He walked down the streets and looked around. Then he saw a light down the street. He looked closely. It was no light from the streetlights. It was much more different. He ran closer to the light, but closer he got the brighter the light became. It was not light from flames. As he adjusted to the light, he looked at what caused the light. It was a girl. She had long dark red hair that flowed past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes glittered in the light she emitted. She wore a long glittery light blue gown and a tiara the shined of gold. She walked uponed the air like an angel in the sky. Trunks rubbed his eyes and looked again. The girl was looking at him, smiling. Trunks walked closer to her. She twirled in the air and her hair flew over her shoulders. Trunks stood there, the breath escaping his lips. Her smile faded and her eyes shined from the tears. Trunks watched her, unable to move. She moved to him and became extremely close to him. He looked down at her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You must help me." She said.  
  
"How? From what?"  
  
"He wants me dead. He wants you dead."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone you killed.. he has an hier."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"One the evil ones you killed has risen someone took take their place."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"His name you know well.. his name is.."  
  
Before she could finish, she exploded. Trunks sat up quickly, breathing heavily. He looked around to see that he was safely in his room. He glanced toward the clock. 3:00 am. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and got out of bed. He looked into the mirror and looked at himself. He wore his usual pants to bed with no shirt. He sighed and walked into his bathroom. He threw some cold water on his face and walked back to his room.  
  
'That was the third time this week.' He thought.  
  
'Why am I having these recurring dreams, what do they mean? Could it be a preminition? One of the evils I killed had someone to take his place to kill and destroy. It seems so real, it must be a vision of the future. But what does the girl have to do with it? And why was she killed? By whom? So many questions that need to be answered. How will I answer them, how?'  
  
Trunks closed his eyes and re-opened them. He jumped back into bed and laid there, looking at the ceiling. He sighed and fell into a hopefully pleasant slumber.  
  
'So this is the warrior that defeated my father? He is weak but then again, my father never reached his perfect form. But that will all end and this warrior will be destroyed in the honor of my father. I will continue was he, himself has started. But I do not need the Androids to finish my completion. I need a certain princess to make what I need. When I find her, the saiyajin warrior will be no more.'  
  
He faded in the darkness. He appeared on a desolate planet, where dead corpses covered the surface. He smirked to himself and walked to the royal palace. He entered and walked to the princess' room. She hid herself under the bed, hoping he would go away. She hid her power level with excellence. He looked around and spotted a tail from under the bed. He grabbed it and she screamed in pain. He pulled her out and grabbed her. Tying her arms down with his arm, he laughed. She breathed heavily and sweat fell down her face. His pink eyes travelled her body and he smiled. He walked out of the palace and faded to Gero's lab. He threw her down and looked at her. Telling her with his eyes, she was to remain put. She backed up into a wall and remained there. He laughed evilly and walked away.  
  
Morning came and Trunks woke up to the sun's rays. He couldn't take his mind off of that dream. The dream seemed so real. Like he could actually touch her. He took a fast shower and put on the normal clothes. He grabbed his sword which was sheathed and walked downstairs. He missed his mother so much. Being killed by the virus Goku had, she was strong enough to say her last words. The words were engraved in Trunks' head. He'll never forget those four words. But she is with his father now, happy. That's all that really mattered. But why did she have to leave before he met someone, before he was to be married in the future. He may not have found someone, but who will make her nervous about meeting the parents? Who will give him advice on love and girls? Who will light his life up with her smile? All of these things his mother did. He cherised every moment he had with her. But now she was gone and he was alone. A single tear fell down his cheek. He sighed and walked outside. He looked ahead and thought he saw her. The girl who was killed in his dreams. He backed up and almost screamed.  
  
'Is that really her?'  
  
He knew that the dream was true. He knew it was a preminition of the future. A vision of the future and a vision of beauty. 


	2. Nightmares Continue

Nightmares Continue  
  
Trunks blinked and ran down the street, on a search for the girl. He looked everywhere he could think of. He stopped dead in his tracks and concentrated. He looked up into the sky and sighed deeply. He turned back around and headed back. He reached the door of Capsule Corp. and went inside, throwing himself on the couch. He rubbed his temples in pain and looked at the ceiling. He knew he wasn't dreaming, but what he saw could've been an optical illusion. A figment of his imagination that so happens to be from his dreams. He sighed as he looked back at the floor and thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and re-opened them a few minutes later. He sat there in utter silence, nothing can be heard but the sound of him breathing. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. The mysterious figure walked over to the princess and licked his lips in a seductive manner. She curled in the corner, scared for her life. He walked toward, as if stalking his prey. She held her knees to her  
chest and curled up tighter into a ball. He ran his fingers through her soft, silky-like hair and laughed manically. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping that it would end. He watched her and snickered under his breath. He back away slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. She kept her eyes shut. He looked over at a chamber that contained the early creation, Android 16. He grunted and turned away from it. He looked back over at the princess and laughed. Then he faded instantly. She looked up and sighed.  
  
Trunks looked around, what seemed to be a lab of some sort. He scanned the area for danger, nothing as of yet. Then he spotted her. She was curled up in a corner, her gown torn. She was crying silently. Trunks walked up to her and kneeled beside her. She looked at him and turned away. Trunks looked around and back at her. She was shaking uneasily and she has worry in her eyes. Trunks sat in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong? Who did this?"  
  
"His heir, he wants you dead and needs me to become stronger."  
  
"Who, I need a name."  
  
"I can't tell you, you'll be killed."  
  
"Well I can't help you if you don't tell me."  
  
"You have to leave, he can hear us."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't explain. There isn't much time and if you are killed the whole world will be gone."  
  
"I understand but come with me."  
  
"I am afraid that is impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible."  
  
She looked into his eyes and past him. Her eyes widen in fear. Trunks looked at her and then turned around. The mysterious one has struck him, stabbing his own sword in him. Trunks fell off the couch and hit his head on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head painfully. He looked at the clock. It was now 10 pm and the nightmares still continued. He breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He closed his eyes once again and re-opened them. He got off the floor and walked into the kitchen. He opened the door to the fridge and grabbed some water. He gulped it down and threw the bottle away. He went up to his room and looked out the window, at the stars. He smiled at the brightness of the stars. The magnitude must be pretty high to be as bright as that. Must be the planet Mars rather than a star. But that doesn't matter. He fell on his bed and stared up blankly. He then closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping Trunks and smirked evily. His pink eyes scanned the area around him and he landed in Trunks' room. He looked down at him and snickered silently. Trunks rolled over to his side, his face in a peaceful state. He looked at him suspisiously and hid in his room. Trunks tossed and turned. He looked around. He was on a planet much like Earth. It had potential beauty and it amazed Trunks. Then he saw her again, the princess frolicing among the flowers in a white dress. She twirled around as if she were about to take into the air. Trunks smiled and watched the beautiful princess enjoying herself. She looked at Trunks and smiled. The sun's rays hit her hair, showing its redness. Trunks stood there among the spring air. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her. Her smile immediately turned into a frown. He blinked. She backed away slowly from him. A small child ran to the princess, holding onto her dress tightly. He watched  
her in silence, not daring to say a word.  
  
"How many times must I say this to you? He want's you dead.."  
  
"I need a name.."  
"Names aren't the case, he's in your room right now hiding in the darkness."  
"What?"  
  
"He's going to attack you in your sleep. Why do you think I'm doing this?"  
  
"Uhh.. at least tell me your name."  
"No time, he'll get you if---"  
  
Before she could finish her sentence, her and the child exploded as did the planet. Trunks jolted up and looked around his room. He sensed an evil presence and he stood up and went super saiyajin. Trunks yelled at the mysterious one to show himself, and he did. Trunks looked at him and his cold pink eyes. He figured it out. His heir. Cell's heir. He looked at him coldly and powered up.  
  
"What do you want fool?"  
  
"I want you dead saiyajin!!"  
  
"It's going to take more than that to beat me."  
"It shouldn't be a problem, with my little compound in which I must absorbed to defeat you."  
  
"Like I'll let you get to it!"  
  
"Oh but I already have it... and I will be more powerful then you could ever imagine."  
  
"Do not underestimate me!"  
  
"It's very hard to.."  
  
"Get lost!!!"  
  
"I'll be back saiyajin!!"  
  
He faded into the darkness and appeared in front of the princess who was huddled up in the corner, sleeping. He watched her carefully and turned to look at Android 16. He wondered why Gero never activated the cyborg. He wanted to find out, but what it should go wrong? It will be a calculated risk he had to take to keep the hybrid saiyajin busy. She peered at him and read his thoughts, carefully not making a sound. She glared at him and went back to sleep. Trunks stood there and changed back into his normal state. He sighed deeply and fell back onto his bed. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, questions soaring through his mind. Who was the girl and what was Cell's heir's compound? He thought hard in his sleep but no success. But what will happen to her and will she live to see him in person? 


	3. When Eyes Meet

When Eyes Meet  
  
Trunks looked around and saw her again. She was walking around in a beautiful garden wearing the most gorgeous gown. The wind blew in her hair and her eyes glittered in the sun's rays. Trunks watched, hoping that she wouldn't be killed this time. He walked up to her, not saying a word.  
  
"Sneaking around won't get you no where."  
  
"Do you really think I am sneaking?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"I could be admiring these flowers.. or maybe one flower."  
  
"Well then describe this one flower and I may be able to let you have it."  
  
"Oh but I could never have this flower, or she would never be free."  
  
"Well then speak of your flower's name and she may be able to give you a gift."  
  
"I couldn't name her beauty."  
  
"And I suppose no word may describe her beauty?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Point out your flower."  
  
"I am looking at her right now."  
  
She turned around and looked at Trunks. He smiled and placed his hand upon her cheek. She just stood there, saying nothing of interest. She sighed deeply and turned away. He blinked and watched her.  
  
"This dream won't last for long."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He wants you dead and he needs me."  
  
"I know he wants me dead... but my pride is too strong for him."  
  
"He is much stronger than Cell."  
"I killed Cell."  
"I mean his perfect form, you can't defeat that form."  
  
"No one said I couldn't try."  
  
"I didn't mean that at all, once he absorbs his compound, he will become ten times stronger than the perfect Cell."  
  
"I won't give up."  
  
"No one is asking you to give up, but you have to train much harder than you did in the past!"  
  
"How did you know I went to the past?"  
  
"There is no time for that.. you trained two years in the hyperbolic time chamber and Gohan one. If Gohan could defeat the perfect Cell in one year and not you, train for another two years. And learn how to go to the next level without losing any speed or power whatsoever."  
  
"Then I will do exactly that and save you from him."  
  
"I'll be waiting warrior."  
  
He jumped up and looked around his room, waking up to the sound of his alarm. He shut the alarm off and prepared for two years in the time chamber. He grabbed his sword and flew to Kame's Lookout. He landed and was greeted by the lonesome Mr. Popo. Trunks explained his predicament and ask if he can use the hyperbolic time chamber. Mr. Popo lead the way and opened the door and Trunks said not to open the door until two years are up. Mr. Popo nodded in understanding and shut the door behind Trunks, who won't be seen in two days. She watched him in confusion. His pink eyes flared up as he yelled, cursing himself even. For some strange reason, Android 16 had been activated and he had no clue how. It couldn't be the girl, she was in the corner the whole night. He crashed out of the lab and started a search for the Android. He couldn't have gotten far. She watched him until he was out of sight. She can't let him absorb her. She ran out of the lab and hid. She kept her power level  
hidden as well as her tail. She had to stay away for two days, when Trunks would finish his training and submerge from the hyperbolic time chamber. Hopefully, if she were to be found, it would be when Trunks was looking for her and him... Cell's son.  
  
He flew through the cities. He knew it may take him years to find 16, for Androids cannot be sensed. He decided to give for the time being and retaliate back to the lab. Whe he reached the lab, the girl was gone. He cursed himself again and flew to get her. Mr. Popo sat in front of the door waiting for the last hope to complete his training and gain the knowledge of moving up a level. The princess stayed hidden, hoping that she wouldn't be found and hopefully absorbed.  
  
Two days have passed by quite quickly and Trunks walked out of the room, clothes torn. His hair had grew and he had become much stronger, but how strong? Strong enough to beat Cell Jr. There was only one way to find out, and that for him to go after him. But will it be enough? Can he get Cell Jr? 


	4. Mysteries Revealed

Mysteries Revealed  
  
Trunks thanked Mr. Popo for thr food and haircut. Trunks ran his fingers through his hair and turned away. Then he flew away, to Gero's lab. He reached the lab and walked in to see Cell Jr. Cell Jr. turned around and saw Trunks. Trunks didn't see the girl. Cell Jr. was angry and Trunks figured she had gotten away from him. Cell Jr. powered up and attacked Trunks. Trunks was caught off gaurd and knocked out. Cell Jr. grabbed Trunks and tied him up. Then he placed him over a pot of boiling acid. He timed it to be exact. In two hours the rope will snap and Trunks will plummit to his instant death. He laughed maniacally and sat to watch. She looked up and sensed it. She started to run back to the lab. Trunks woke up and looked at Cell Jr. The he looked down and saw bubbling liquid. He struggled to get free but it was no use. Cell Jr. only laughed insanely. Trunks cursed himself and lost all hope. The she ran into the lab to see Trunks. He looked at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"Princess, I see you have ventured back to me."  
"Let him go now!"  
  
"I don't want to..."  
"I'm warning you!!"  
  
"HA! You warn me?!! How absurd."  
"You underestimate me!!"  
  
"I must say, it is rather hard to do so."  
  
"Now you're really going to get it."  
"Bring it princess!"  
  
She ripped off her gown to reveal her saiyajin armor and a tail. Trunks blinked, unable to speak. Cell Jr. grunted and powered up. She took out a strange object and created a blade with it. Cell Jr. licked his lips and got into his fighting stance. She readied herself for an attack, knowing every move he learned and knew. She was confident and determined, Cell Jr. liked that and he attacked with a Kamahameha Wave. She absorbed it and sliced his tail. He screamed in pain but she knew he would regenerate. She jumped at Trunks and sliced the rope and he flew up. Cell Jr. regenerated his tail and looked at them. Not taking them lightly. He smirked and powered up to a level much higher than Perfect Cell's. They both backed up a bit, but not retaliating. They both attacked him. He blocked them easily. Trunks powered up, and went to a level he has tried so hard to achieve. He was at level three and he was mad. The golden aura flared up and he attacked Cell Jr. with extreme speed.  
Cell Jr. wasn't effected. But them it happened. The sword that the princess had glowed and her power level skyrocketed. Trunks watched her blankly. Cell Jr. backed up. She looked at him.  
  
"COSMIC UNIVERSE BLAST!!!"  
  
A rainbow colored blast reached Cell Jr. and completely incinerated him. He was gone forever and had no heirs. She put her blade away and looked at Trunks, who was back to his normal state already. He smiled at her. She just stood there, drained somewhat. Trunks walked over to her and offered her a senzu bean. She blinked and took it, her energy returning to her and her wounds, if she had any, healed. She blinked and looked at Trunks, who just laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"The look on your face."  
  
"I don't find it that funny."  
"Cuz you aren't looking at your face."  
"Don't get smart."  
  
"I am smart."  
"You crazy."  
"Whatever you say."  
  
They both laughed and walked out of Gero's lab. Trunks flew up, notioning her to follow. She nodded and flew up. They both flew to Capsule Corp.  
  
"I never caught your name."  
"I never said it."  
  
"Well why don't you tell me."  
  
"Crystal, if you really wanted to know."  
  
"I did.."  
  
She looked at him and smiled. He walked into the kitchen and threw his jacket on the chair. She looked around with curiosity in her eyes. He walked back into the living room and watched her. She looked at him and glanced at a picture. He turned his head and walked upstairs. She picked up the picture and saw three people. A saiyajin who was obviously Vegeta. A young woman with blue hair holding a baby. She looked at the baby's face and knew it was Trunks. So she figured that the woman was his mother. His reaction was suttle. They were both gone and he was all alone. She placed the picture back down and thought of her dead parents, who were brutally killed by Cell Jr. She wiped her tears when she heard footsteps. Trunks looked at her.  
  
"You hungry?"  
  
"No.."  
"Ok then, I'm going to get pizza so I'm bringing extra in case you change your mind."  
  
"You do that."  
  
He smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him. She knew it wasn't over. There is more evil out to get her and Trunks. She knew that there is no such thing as peace, for fighting will never fade. And Trunks has not yet learned all of her mysteries. There are many he needs to discover. But what will happen when he does? 


End file.
